Montano Cartel
The Montano Cartel are a drug cartel in Just Cause (1). Description They're the only opposition and competition for the Rioja Cartel. Their faction color is purple. They're obviously identical to the Riojas, but they're friends with Salvador Mendoza. They have many villas / drug plantations scattered all over San Esperito, that can be taken over by the Riojas, with Rico's help. Once taken over, these villas often provide ground vehicles and always provide a helicopter. The Montano cartel will chase after Rico if Montano Heat is gained at any time. They are usually seen getting into gunfights with the Guerrillas and Rioja Cartel all over San Esperito. Strangely, despite mission information, according to which they're on Mendoza's side, they can on occasions be seen getting into gunfights with local law enforcement or the military. Sometimes, if you have heat and a military or police vehicle arrives they will suddenly ignore you and start shooting at them. Vehicles Patrol vehicles Land Vehicles *Chevalier Supernova - Patrols the roads. Heat level 1-5. Can also encounter without heat. *Cutler-Randall Conquistador - Patrols the roads. Heat level 1-5. Can also encounter without heat. *Fukuda Bluebolt - Patrols the roads rarely. Heat level 1-5. Can also encounter without heat. *Hurst Buckaroo - Patrols the roads at Montano Heat 3-5. Can rarely encounter without heat. *Rossi 866 Corral - Patrols the roads. Heat level 1-5. Can also encounter without heat. Helicopters *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - Patrols the air at Montano Heat level 5 when the player is in an aircraft, towards the end of the game. This may be very rare, unless it was a misidentification. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Patrols the air at Montano heat levels 4-5, appears in some sidemissions and liberations. Replaced entirely towards the end of the game, as Delta 5H4 Boxheads replace them in liberations, and Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras replace them at higher heat levels. *Mullen H45 Dragonfly - Rarely appears at Montano Heat Level 5, when you're in or around a Cartel Villa. Nautical vehicles *Shimizu - Mach 2 - Patrols the seas. Heat level 1-5. Can also encounter without heat. A gangster uses an Aviv Scarab on it. *Triereme - RC Athena - Patrols the seas. Heat level 1-5. Can also encounter without heat. Vehicles exclusive of Storyline missions *Battaille GPT-6. During the mission Test of Loyalty as a drug transport truck. It cannot be saved. *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - After mission Field of Dreams. Spawns in traffic in the unnamed Montano coca field seen in the mission Field of Dreams. *Hurst Buckaroo - Appears at the unnamed field in Field of Dreams at no heat. Equipped with a Mounted Gun. *Shimizu Tumbleweed - Equipped with a mounted gun, during the mission Test of Loyalty. *Vanderbildt Route 66 - During the mission Field of Dreams, there are several Montano Cartel versions with toxic waste barrels. *AVIA - The crop-dusting kit variant only spawns in Field of Dreams. Vehicles exclusive to Sidemissions *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Appears only during missions and all cartel villa liberations after Guadalicano Choo Choo. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Appears in sidemissions, liberations, and high heat. *MV - Appears in a Rioja sidemission. *Potomac Silverbullet - Appears in a Rioja sidemission. *Wallys GP - Appears during some villa Liberations and sidemissions. *Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 - Appears in a Rioja sidemission. *Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 - Appears in a Rioja sidemission. *Cutler-Randall Arrowhead - Appears in a Rioja sidemission. Weapons *Adler FF M-72 *Aviv Scarab *Aviv Panthera - Mission only *Barclay Phantom - Liberation only *Gallini M39 "Husher" - Mission only *Haswell Gen2 Vindicator - Liberation only *Mako Ocra - Mission only *Moretti CCW Centurion *Moretti CCW Praetorian *Moretti P.94 *Mounted Gun *Triggered Explosive *Nova 9 - Mission only Trivia *This faction is similar to the Roaches from Just Cause 2. They both grow, traffic and smuggle drugs. *The faction name may be a shout out to the 1983 moive "Scarface" - more specifically, the film's protagonist, Tony Montana. *Unlike the San Esperito Police Department, San Esperito Military, Black Hand, or Guerrillas, the Montano Cartel only have their primary logo, and wherever a stripe decal, secondary logo, or tertiary logo should appear, the area is blank. This can be seen on the Huerta PA51 Aztek. *Montano Cartel foot soldiers can spawn in Rioja-controlled settlements during sidemissions. *It is the only faction whose boss never appears or is mentioned in the game. Gallery Soldiers Montano soldier, second style wearing a cowboy style, the weapon use for him is a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator.jpg|This Montano grunt wears a cowboy style hat, and he specializes in the Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Montano Soldier #2, wearing a sport clothes.jpg|This Montano grunt wears sports clothing. The weapon he is using is a Aviv Scarab. Montano_Soldier,_third_style_a_stronger_man,_the_weapon_use_for_him_is_a_Moretti_CCW_Centurion.jpg|A Montano elite. This one wields the Moretti CCW Centurion. Montano soldier, third style: wearing a kerchief.jpg|This Montano grunt uses a Moretti P.94. Montano subteniente.jpg|The Montano subteniente. They always wield Moretti CCW Centurions. Rico fighting witn a Montano Cartel villa boss.jpg|Rico fighting with a Montano subteniente. Montano Cartel subteniente.JPG|A Montano subteniente who is being killed by a Rioja soldier. Montano soldier with Aviv Panthera.JPG|A soldier wielding a Aviv Panthera during the mission River of Blood. Montano soldier markings.JPG|Does anybody notice those markings on his arms? Land Vehicles Fukuda Bluebolt.png|Fukuda Bluebolt. Cutler-Randall_Conquistador_(Montano).png|Cutler-Randall Conquistador. Rossi 866 Corral, side view from front.jpg|Rossi 866 Corral. Chevalier Supernova (Montano).jpg|Chevalier Supernova. Montano Buckaroo 2.png|Hurst Buckaroo (version without mounted gun). Fukuda_Buckskin_Trapper - side view from front.jpg|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. This appears only at the unnamed coca field after the mission Field of Dreams. Montano Buckaroo.png|Hurst Buckaroo with mounted gun. This can appear at a high Heat level. Can also appear at the unnamed coca field featured in the mission Field of Dreams. Vanderbildt_Route_66.png|A Vanderbildt Route 66. Appears during Test of Loyalty, Field of Dreams, and is parked at one cartel villa. Vehicles exclusive to Storyline missions Montano_Tumbleweed.png|The Shimizu Tumbleweed equipped with a mounted gun. This vehicle only appears during the mission Test of Loyalty. Montano_Battaille.png|The Battaille GPT-6, exclusive to the mission Test of Loyalty. Montano Vanderbuilt Route 66 in Field of Dreams.JPG|One of their special Vanderbildt Route 66s during Field of Dreams. It contains toxic barrels that can destroy the crops. Vehicles exclusive to Sidemissions Potomac_Silverbullet_(Montano_Cartel).jpg|Potomac Silverbullet. Montano Cartel Wallys GP.png|A Wallys GP. Montano Ballard Centronnel AAWV- 21 and Sentry STRL - 14.jpg|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 and Ballard Sentry STRL - 14. Helicopters Montano_Mullen.png|Mullen H45 Dragonfly. Montano_Boxhead.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Montano_Huerta_PA51_Aztek.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek. Montano Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Front view.jpg|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Nautical vehicles Shimizu - Mach 2, side view from front.jpg|Shimizu - Mach 2. Triereme - RC Athena, side view from front.jpg|Triereme - RC Athena. Miscellaneous vehicles Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Agency, Montano and Black Hand variants).jpg|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper: Montano version on the middle, Agency version on the left and Black Hand version on the right. Chevalier Supernova Montano version (left) and Rioja version (right).jpg|Chevalier Supernova: Montano version on the left and Rioja version on the right. Cutler-Randall Conquistador Montano version (left) and Rioja version (right).jpg|Cutler-Randall Conquistador: Montano version on the left and Rioja version on the right. Huerta PA51 Aztek Near Collision.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek: "Montano" version at the back and "Police" version in the front. Decals Montano Cartel symbol.png|Montano's primary logo. Montano's second logo.jpg|Montano's secondary logo. Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1)